A Night 2 Remember
by BadassLightwood13
Summary: Clary her brother John and their friends go on crazy adventures including loads of drama and fun. All this happens the 2 months Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern are away on business in NYC. a Clace mainly but includes Sizzy, Malec, Heline and Jaia and a little of John/Kaelie.
1. The Note:

Just sitting there relaxing resting enjoying the tranquillity of the house since Dad & Mom are work and John is at football practice. I'm Clarissa Adele Morgenstern but everyone calls me Clary. I'm the captain and ﬂyer of the Alicante district secondary school cheer squad. So I'm basically 'Queen Bee' of the school. But I'm not just a cheerleader I'm also a dancer, gymnast, singer, artist, actor, ﬁrst degree black belt in karate the styles of Goju Ryu, Kenpo, Shito Ryu, Ju jitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu it' a long list so I'm going to stop there. Basically what I'm trying to say is call me Clarissa or make fun of in any way what so ever your TOAST! Got it? My best friends are Isabelle Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow. Also my guy bestie is Magnus Bane who graduated last year. My best friends and I run the school alongside my brother Jonathan ( he prefers John) and his friends Alec, Jace, Jordan and Simon. We are all super close so we hang out as much as possible so basically every day none of us have anything after school so Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

The door opens followed by ﬁve pairs of footsteps and ﬁve deep voices laughing at something I didn't hear. I open my eyes and see all the guys standing there no shirts, gym shorts and EXTREMELY sweaty and might I say HAWT! And then it hits me I'm still in my gymnastics outﬁt which is a White sports bra and tight black dance shorts and under armour sandals with a high ponytail and light make up. I get up to go get changed I heard Jace say something under his breath it sounded like " Hot Clary 2 feet away hormones: ACTIVATE!" While Jace was saying that Jordan and him were checking me out none to subtly. With this I got an idea a very mischievous one at that. I texted the plan to Alec. He replied saying he will go along with it seeing as he is gay and he wants his sexual preferences to stay secret. The only ones who know are myself, Izzy, Magnus and Jace ( he is his adopted brother). Alec is not one to be open about it so we don't push it. I seductively walk over to Alec whisper in his ear "Are you sure about this?" He nodded discreetly and we carried on with the plan. I wrapped my arms behind his head and played with his hair while pulling his lips down to mine since he is standing at 6'2 and I'm 5'4 so there was a long way for him to bend down, I put my lips against his and right in front of Jace, John, Jordan and Simon we had a match of tonsil. tennis. Alec wasn't really enjoying the kiss but went along for show. After a few seconds Alec's arms went around my waist. Once oxygen became a necessity we pulled apart only our foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes emerald green meeting glacier water blue. I look over to my right and see all the guys including John with their eyes wide and mouths open being my witty sarcastic self I smirked and took a picture and said "Close your mouths boys you're gonna catch ﬂies." With that I sauntered off up to my room. I walked into my room to ﬁnd a new sketch book sitting on my bed open to a page with writing on it once I got closer I knew instantly it was a note from dad I can recognize his chicken scratches from anywhere. The note read:

_**Dearest Clarissa, **_

_** I apologize for not giving you this news in person or over the phone but your mother and I are away on business in New York City designing the poster for the theatres to use. Mom thought it was a good idea to deliver the news in a new sketch book because your other one is almost full. Also on Monday Aunt Tessa and your Uncle Jem are coming from London to keep an eye on you guys for the 2 months we are away. Also make sure you dig out Church's bedding because he is coming too. By the end of the two months you and Jonathan will both be coming to NYC along with yours and his friends to the premiere. We will call if anything changes same goes for you. I love you Clare-Bear **_

_** ~ Dad **_

Oh I forgot to mention my dad is a famous movie director and my mom is a well renown artist so we are rich. I ﬂipped to the next page seeing a note from mom explaining something's around the house and the emergency numbers. Stuff I know is important but will read later. I put a over-sized probably one of John or Jace's hoodie that is all black on and rush down stairs with my sketch book in my hand. I wasn't really paying attention when I run into a very ﬂeshy wall. I look up to see Jace smirking down at me. I glare up at him and he says:

J- Hey Red, you looked hot, then you decide to play with my emotions by KISSING MY BROTHER? Like what the Hell? Oh and Why and when did you get my hoodie? I've been looking for it for the past 2 years! Still lookin' Hawt though...

C- Do you mind I have to talk to John and Haha Sucker! Oh also Two years ago when you left it here I thought was John's so I washed it and hung it in my closet. And PERVERT!

That smirk never comes off! Maybe it was drawn on by a permanent marker or something. Over Jace's shoulder I see John coming out of the kitchen with a phone up to his ear and Red Solo Cups in his hands.

(John and the person on the phone's convo)

JM- Yeah yeah I get it Kaelie you want us to pick a different night for Truth or Dare and other games night but we always have it Friday night so we can Hang out Saturday morning and go clubbing Saturday night.

K- ...

JM- you know what I've had it, stop inviting yourself into my friends and Family bonding time!

K-...

JM- Bye Kaelie-Bear

He hung up the phone and I have enough time to get around Jace without him noticing... Ha, Ha ninja skills Suck on that Jace! I walk over to John and show him the note... He reads it and a look of excitement washes over his face.

JM- Haha Yes this is Fucking Awesome I love Aunt Tessa and Uncle Jem!

C- Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern watch your MOUTH!

JM- I can't my Nose is in the way

C- SMART-ASS!

JM- Clarissa Adele Morgenstern watch your mouth you know better then to say the A word. My blood is boiling I hate it when people use my full name!

John sees this and starts to back up right into a trap (a.k.a. A corner).

C- haha you fool you just backed into a corner! * punches John in the stomach*

JM- Oww! That hurt Clary! I'm sorry I called you by your full name... Oh and By the way Iz should be here right about (* Doorbell rings*) now. to help you get ready for games night. All of your friends are coming including Magnus Glitter King.

C- Swag! And Shit she brought the big guns

JM- Good luck surviving the rein of Mount Izzy

I laugh at this because it's so true it's scary! Izzy walks in with four duffel bags one full of shoes the other full of costumes and clothes for clubbing and costumes for truth or dare and one of her clothes and necessities for the weekend aswell as the last one full of make up. Dear God. She doesn't even say anything she just drags me upstairs to my room.


	2. Getting Ready With Isabelle

Up in my room Izzy pushed me into the adjoining bathroom along with a white fuzzy towel my green bathrobe ( it matches my eyes SQUEEE) and a black push up bra and matching panties. I hop in the shower and start singing my favourite song: Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.

By the end of the song I'm out of the shower all squeaky clean and smelling like my favourite fruits mangoes and peaches ( Yum!). I put on the undergarments and my robe and wrap my hair up in the towel. I left the bathroom after putting my training clothes in the laundry hamper. I enter my room to ﬁnd Izzy under a HUGE pile of clothes. I use my ninja skills (AGAIN! I know I'm just that good!) and sneak up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps right out of her skin and turns around and tries to glare but fails miserably because of the selﬁe face I'm making. Instead she starts laughing along with me. After our laughing died down this is how the conversation went:

C- What's all this for Iz?

I- To help you get ready this weekend.

C- Oh My Lanta** (AN: Thanks for the idea Meg- Han-Solo!)** that's a lot of makeup!

I- WTH does Oh my Lanta mean?

C- I don't know ask the girl who sits next to me in Biology class.

I- Really that girl what's her name... Maureen that's it she the girl who has a crush on my Boyfriend!

C- Stupid Seating Chart!

I- It's cool Clare now let's get you ready for T or D, STB, WYR, NHIE Night.

C- What the Fudge?

I- Acronym for all the games we play much quicker to write in texts when you are cancelling plans.

Isabelle plopped me down in my vanity chair and handed me an outﬁt that consisted of A Def Leppard skin tight T-Shirt with the sleeves cut off, Dark wash torn skinny jeans as well as whit Doc Martens with a charm bracelet type and earbudish shoelaces. I put the outﬁt on and thought Holy Shilannahey **(AN: Again Thanks Meg-Han-Solo)** Izzy has good taste. I sit back down and let Izzy work her magic. By the time I'm aloud to look in the mirror which was 3 burns with the straightener and 5 pokes with the eyeliner pencil basically an hour of so. My hair was pin straight down my back covered by a black beanie. For accessories was a necklace and the charm rested just above my belly button ring, the charm was a cross that resembled Ozzy Osbourne's necklace, a ring shaped like a crown, and a gold Rolex Watch. I gawked in amazement she turned my true nerdy self into a style as they say in France Très Chique. I squealed

C- You are Fudging AWESOME you made my old style something new SQUEEE!

I- I know I know of course I'm awesome now let's go down stairs to show the others.

On the way down I snag my Black leather jacket signed by Slash and Myles Kennedy and walked downstairs. There is no chance of sneaking up on anyone in these boots they are like FRIGGIN' JINGLE BELLS FOR RAZIEL'S SAKE! When they heard the boots everyone looked up . I smirked. They all know I can hide my emotions extremely well ever since my break up with Raphael. Jace's and Jordan's jaws dropped to the ﬂoor. Their eyes traveled up and down my body. A look of disgust washes over my face. The Conversation continues like this:

JM- Dudes That's my sister your eyeing up there. you guys should be more like Alec

A- John I Don't swing that way. I-I mean I use to but I thought you wouldn't except me as a friend. I've been dating Magnus for the past 2-3 months

JM- So basically I just complimented you for not Eyeing up my sister just to find out your gay?

A- Yup. and now the whole group knows.

J- I'd like to say something...

Mags- What is it Jace.

J- Hey Red Do you sit in a pile of sugar?

C- No

J- Because you have a pretty sweet ass.

C- Jace. Don't. Just Don't.

J- OK I know that was cheesy butt it's true!

C- John can we start the games now Jace is being an ass.

J- OK then. Sit your Asses down in the circle of seat cushions people. There is a seat with your name on it look around the circle and find it.

Everyone found their spot but me until I see the last empty spot which is between John and ...

_**Cliffy Suckers! Thank you for your reviews you guys are sooo sweet. You guys and girls are awesome your reviews thank you!**_


	3. Let's get DRUNK IN THE LIVING ROOM!:

**You guys are Awesome! Sorry for making you wait all weekend I was extremely busy. Here is the next Chapter.**

**Love Ya's ~ BadassLightwood13 xoxo **

_**Chapter #3**_ _Previously... Until I see the last spot between John and..._

JACE! Shiitake Mushrooms or as I like to say Shit! Jace Fridgin' Herondale will be hitting on me all Freakin' night Fuck- I mean Fudge! I sit down on my cushion and scoot it closer to John. He notices my discomfort and send Jace a death glare before swapping places with me. John breaks the silence that surrounds the room.

JM- We are gathered here today for Confessions Night Bitches!

C- John Language!

JM- Sorry Clare. Tonight we are starting with Would You Rather because last week we started with Spin the Bottle which did not go over well. Any who the theme for the questions tonight is... DRUM ROLL PLEASE.

We all pat the ﬂoor like a drum.

JM- BOOZE! So the if the questions revolve around booze and you pick an answer you have to do that... Who wants to go ﬁrst?

C- I do John.

JM- Ok Clare pick someone to ask.

My eyes go around the circle and land on Jordan since he has the lowest alcohol tolerance he is probably going to be the ﬁrst one of us drunk.

C- Jordan would you rather have two Hot Toddies or ten shot of Tequila?

JK- Ten shots of tequila. Bring it on bitch!

C- Here are your ten shots *hands Jordan ten shot glasses and a bottle of tequila* He pours all ten glasses to the top.

Jordan downs the shots slowly but surely. By the ﬁfth shot he was slurring his words.

JK- Maiadeary Ifeel sickdoyoumindgettingmeatrashcan?

M- Sure Jordan you stay put I'll get you one for when your done k babe.

JK- thanksbaby

M-* Hands Jordan the trash can now protected by a garbage bag* No problem sweetheart

Jordan ﬁnishes his tenth shot and leans over the trash can waiting for the alcohol to come back up. But it didn't. Honestly I felt bad for him. He laid his head down in Maia's lap. From there he said sobering up slightly

JK- Alec would you rather sleep with Clary or with John?

A- Jordan! WTF? And if I had to choose Clary, because she is cute sexy and adorable and knows what the Hell she is doing in bed.

C- Stop it Alec. I'm ﬂattered but we did it before you stopped going for the girls.

A shade of pink covered my cheeks and Alec's as everyone gaped

I- You haven't told me that my brother popped your cherry

C- Sorry Iz I forgot to tell you, I'm still a virgin but we use the whole we are dating card to get guys like Verlac off my ass.

The room goes quiet all of the guys staring at us all the girls gaping wide eyed and jaws dropped to the ﬂoor.

I- On with the game I want to be drunk before the end of the night!

JM- OK Iz... Alec it's your turn.

A- OK Umm... Izzy. Would you rather kiss Jace or sleep with his cousin Will

I- Sleep with Will because Jace likes to gloat, tease and give hickeys

J- I DO NOT! OK maybe the hickey and teasing part is true but I certainly DO NOT GLOAT!

Ali- OK we get it Jace you don't gloat but there is no need to scream.

H- Aline's right Jace you're drawing unwanted attention from neighbours who are walking their dogs. Look they're staring

Helen points out the window and there is a group of dog walkers staring. John and I get up and close the window and the curtains. We sit back down to continue the game

I- OK Maia... Would you rather... Hmm... Oh I got one. Would you rather drink a full bottle of your least favourite booze or kiss Jordan full on the mouth after he has thrown up and still has vomit all over his face?

M- Drink the Booze Jordan gets puke all over his face, IT'S NASTAY! Sorry babe

JK- It's cool babe because it's true.

C- Maia what is you least favourite booze since it has to do with alcohol you have to do it.

M- Red Wine. Yuck. JM/C/A/Ali/H- Agreed!

Jace hands Maia the bottle of Red Wine Magnus bought a while back.

M- Do I Have too...

C- Yes. Sorry M.

M- It's cool as long as I can drink it throughout the game.

C- We didn't say chug so you're ﬁne

M- Thanks Clare

C- No Problem. On with the Game!

M- Aline would you rather have a rather awkward phone conversation with one of your exes or or have a full out make out session in front of them with your new girlfriend?

Ali- Make out session in front of them with Helen.

Ali- Magnus honey would you rather be drunk and naked in front of Alec's parents or sober and naked in front of Alec's parents?

Mags- DRUNK AND NAKED! OMG! Aline why in the name of Lillith do you think like that?

Ali- I just do...

JM- On with the game before this gets EXTREMELY awkward. Mags- Johnathan would you rather kiss me or kiss Alec?

JM- You because I don't want to ruin mine and Alec's friendship.

A- Thanks John for not making this awkward between us.

JM- Clare-Bear would you rather have Jace pop your cherry or Magnus.

C- Magnus. Like Izzy's answer he gloats and teases and gives hickeys

J- Again I don't gloat. Geez...

C- Helen would you rather have a heated make out with Simon or with Jordan? H- Simon! Jordan makes weird noises when he kisses other girls.

I- Preach it Sister!

H- Simon would you rather be in a strip club or a gay bar?

S- strip club I don't like the thought of being hit on by guys.

JM- that's it for games now movies and More BOOZE of the choice of the hat we all have to drink that bottle til' we are hammered. Understood?

All-Understood.

JM- The order is:

- Alec

- Aline

- Clary

- Helen

- Izzy

- Jace

- John

- Jordan

- Magnus

We all pulled the booze aside from Maia since she still has her red wine Here is what everyone got :

Alec - Irish Whiskey

Aline - Tequila

Clary - Bourbon Whiskey

Helen - Scotish Whiskey

Izzy - White Wine

Jace - Vodka

John - Champagne

Jordan - Beer

Magnus - Brandy

We all took a bottle and walked downstairs and set up a marathon of movies. The marathon consisted of:

Rock Of Ages

Burlesque

Grown Ups

Grown Ups 2

Mortal instruments: City of Bones

School of Rock

We all sat down with the bottle of alcohol between our legs and started the marathon. The ﬁrst movie ended and none of us were drunk yet because we would have known due to the fact we'd be snuggled up with some random person on the couch I can tell you this because last week I woke up licking Jace's neck. Tonight I am sitting between John and Jace so I either snuggle my brother or snuggle with Jace. Around halfway through the third movie Jace, Jordan and John were all drunk and grabbed another bottle from the coffee table. The next people to ﬁnish their bottle was Izzy, Maia, Helen, Magnus, Alec and I. We all grabbed another bottle. About halfway through their third bottle Jordan and Maia wound up snuggling and Magnus and Alec so did Helen and Aline. By the last movie I was snuggled in to Jace's armpit utterly hammered John wound up sprawled out on the ﬂoor K.O'd. When we all zonked out.


	4. Hangover Hay Day!

I wake up extremely warm. I have no blanket on me so I have to figure out what is producing this heat. I turn my head to quickly and an excruciating pain in my head arises. I wince and turn my head much slower this time to find the cause of Clary Warming. I look over to my right and see someone's chest. I follow the chest up to the owner of the best set of abs I've ever seen in my life to find a pair of Gold eyes staring down at me. That's when the God decides to disrupt the peace of my head by talking.

J- Morning doll do you remember anything after Rock of Ages last night?

C- Shhhh! I have a major hangover because of the bourbon I drank last night.

J- Sorry babe. Wanna go grab some Asprin? Oh and greasy food? And coffee?

C- Yes to All!

I start to stand up when I get a feeling that I am going to throw up. I rush upstairs to the nearest bathroom and puke my guts out. Once I stopped puking I stood up slowly and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom feeling better but I still have a migraine that could murder someone from the inside out. I remove my boots and went up to my room and changed out of my outfit and put on some more comfortable clothes: Jace's old hoodie and Roots pants. I put my hair in a messy bun and removed all of last nights make up that was smeared all over my face. I padded down the stairs clutching my head in agony. When I walk into the kitchen I see the box full of hangover glasses we hide from our parents in John's pig pen of a room. I snagged mine and grab the Asprin and some water Jace had set aside and gulped those down. Once I swallowed the pills I took in what Jace was wearing: his Roots pants and another black hoodie. Great. There it is back again that stupid smirk. Ugh! Our conversation went like this.

J- Looking good Red.

C- Not now Jace I'm to hungover for this shiz.

J- so does this mean I can do this

He comes up to me and presses his lips to mine. Our lips fit together perfectly. After the shock subsided I wrapped my hands around his neck and played with his hair. God his hair is so soft. After a while I lost myself in his kisses until an annoyed grunt came from the doorway. There in the doorway stood John, Jordan, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Maia and Helen and Aline. My cheeks went bright pink which was extremely visible without makeup on. Izzy was smiling, Alec was looking for his wallet,Jordan was handing Maia 50 dollars and Magnus, Helen and Aline were smirking. John and Simon were standing there looking grossed out. The convo was EXTREMELY awkward but anyway...:

Ali/H/I- Jace and Clary sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

A- First comes LOVE!

Mags- Then comes Marriage

S/JK- Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!

Everyone but John started laughing. I then noticed he was sending Jace a death glare.

C- John cool it this won't help your hangover.

JM- Your right Clare. But neither will all the kissing you guys just did.

At this I blush profusely. But then I become extremely mad

C- Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern! Why the Hell won't you allow this? I hate you hanging out Kaelie when we all really know you guys have sex when your alone. Ein? I hate it you guys are basically using each other then bicker like you brother and sister. Answer me this. Why can't I kiss Jace Herondale?

JM- I honestly had no idea you felt that way about Kaelie... But Jace is a womanizer and a heartbreaker-

C- So am I! but not the womanizer thing that would be weird...

JM- Agreed. But honestly I'm just doing my job as your over protective twin brother.

( yes I know John and I are twins it scares myself sometimes too.)

C- Johnny you know I can handle myself on my own I can beat the boys to a pulp if necessary. You can help if you want though.

JM- OK I trust you. But we all still need the Asprin though.

C- Sorry John...

JM- It's cool just if I catch you doing that again or hurting her I will tear you to shreds got that Herondale?

J- Yes Sir Major Morgenstern Sir * mock salutes*

John and the other left the room saying they are gonna raid the hangover stash we hide in basement kitchen that my parents never use.

J- Where were we?

C- Right here.

I take a step towards where Jace was standing. He started to lean in when I Pitch Slap him so hard his Man Boobs Concaved.

J- Oww. What the Hell Clare?

C- First off only Iz,John Si, the other girls and Magnus and Alec can call me that. And two I am Frickin' hungover Jace like WTH?

J- Can we start over?

C- Sure Why not.

J- Clary Morgenstern will you be my date to the club tonight?

C- Sure. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going downstairs for hangover food!

J- I'll be right there.

I leave the kitchen and I turn around to see if Jace is following me. He's not following me but doing a little happy dance kinda like Dora The Explorer it's hilarious to watch how bad his dancing is. When I say bad I mean AWFULNESS topped by TERROR and DARK CHOCOLATE! Yuck! I turn around and start to make my way to the basement when Jace comes up behind me and turns me around so we are nose to nose he brings his mouth to my ear and I can feel his hot breath down my neck. He says

"Make sure to dress to impress Baby Doll."

He then brings his mouth down to mine and crashes them together like cymbals. I lost myself in his kisses again. The only thing I was picking up was his scent, taste, his everything! Oh By the Angel he is such a good kisser like Damn he is even better then Raphael. And that is good. Before I could even register what was happening Jace pulled away and picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs.


	5. KAREOKE! Time!

Everyone was in a alcohol induced hangover. All we did was grunt and saying unintelligible things. Our hangover made the basement sound like a zombie apocalypse. When no one was speaking it left the basement in a silence that could have been cut with a knife. My thoughts were broken by the loudest ronchiest fart EVER! No doubt John let it rip. In a matter of seconds the room was ﬁlled with this stank that reeked of teenage boy insides. Izzy, Maia, Aline, Helen, Magnus and myself had our noses plugged by our ﬁngers in a matter of seconds within the arrival of Eau de John. Sadly the girls were spread around John so the smell was evened out. I felt bad for Maia who was in between Jordan and John who were both acting like they ate a whole pot of Brussels sprouts. It smelt like it too. When either of them farted it was like the most hilarious joke was told for the guys.

By 5 pm I went upstairs back to the bathroom I threw up in the same bathroom as this morning. This time I washed my face and went down and got Izzy cause we are leaving for the Pandemonium at 9 so she'd probably want four hours to get ready. I texted Iz knowing her as well as I do she'd have her phone on her. She responded within seconds saying Mags was helping too and the other girls went home to change take a tums and relax before coming back around quarter to. In my room I snagged my favourite Royal Blue towel and a smaller white towel and hopped in the shower in my adjoining bathroom. To keep me on task I sang Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day to clean myself from top to bottom to remove the stank of 'Eau de John and Jordan Farts'. I come out of the shower and dry myself off and put on my push up bra and undies as well as my robe and walked out into my room to see Mount Make Up! Magnus an Izzy pushed me back into the bathroom and covered up the mirrors so I wouldn't see what the dress looks like on me. The dress was a black long sleeved over the shoulder dress with tears in the rib cage area from under the bra and down stopping just just above where my underwear started. The dress stopped around just a cm above mid thigh. I left the bathroom with the back unzipped for Izzy to zip up. I walked into my room and stopped in front of Izzy and turned my back to her so she could zip up my dress. As she did Mags took in the dress I was wearing. He said " Isabelle dear do you have any thigh high black leather 8 inch boots for biscuit here?" She responded after looking in the bag of shoes. "Yup. Here Clare try these on." The boots ﬁt perfectly. Figures. They were tight enough you could see the outline of my legs but loose at the same time. Thankfully we have been going to that club since we were 15 because it's an all ages club so I've had practice walking in boots this high. They wouldn't let me put the boots on knowing I'd play with it or ﬁdget while they were doing my hair and makeup. It was an hour and a half before I could look in the mirror. My make up was done with black smokey eyes, aswell as false eyelashes that made my eyelashes look even longer they did my eyeliner in a cat's eye to make my green eyes pop. They coated my real and false eyelashes in mascara and for the ﬁnal touch was blood red lipstick. My hair was down in soft curls that fell around the small of my back tied half up by a black bow. Magnus gave me my other leather jacket that wasn't signed and left to go get ready in his room since he still has to roll in glitter then put on his clothes then roll in it again.

I sit on my bed and wait for Izzy to come out of my bathroom. In the meantime I sit down and snap chat my best friend from exchange who lives in France Jessie. Her and I are alike in so many ways when I can't talk to any of the girls or Magnus. Jessie is my next resort. She responded by snapping a pic of the Eiffel Tower. I've been to the top but I haven't told anyone but mom, dad, uncle Luke and John. I send her a selﬁe face saying that I have to go because Izzy will kill me. Iz came out in a long sleeved white lace dress that stopped around mid thigh . The dress was absolutely gorgeous her hair was pinned half up and fell into soft waves. I'm so freaking jealous of her looks. Her makeup was natural just eyeliner and mascara with the same lipstick I have on. For shoes she grabs black 8 in stilettos. We check the time seeing that it's quarter to we head downstairs to meet up with everyone else.

Downstairs, Helen, Aline, Maia, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Jordan and Simon were John wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jace is wearing a black button up shirt with dark wash jeans and black Doc Martens making his hair look even brighter against the dark colours. Jordan is wearing a red plaid ﬂannel over top of a Linkin Park band tee and black jeans. Simon is wearing a black and white plaid ﬂannel over top of a shirt that says 'Made in Brooklyn' with a pair of jeans. Alec is wearing a black 'V' neck and black skinny jeans. Magnus is wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a sparkly white button up and matching black cequined blazer. Maia is wearing a see through white blouse with a black camisole and black skinny jeans with ballet ﬂats. Helen is wearing a sea foam green cocktail dress and black stilettos. Aline is in a black mini skirt with a red see through blouse with a black camisole underneath and Red peep toe stilettos. Then my thoughts were broken by a car horn. I grab my purse and we leave for the car.

Outside we see John leaning up against the car without keys in his hand. A look of confusion a washes over everyone but John's face. Just then the honking repeats and a party bus appears out of the blue. The girls and I walk over to the bus excitedly along with the rest of the guys. We all pile in with seats to spair since John rented a small party bus for the 11 of us with a driver. Inside the bus there is 11 ﬂutes of champagne, mini bar, kareoke machine,black leather couches and a ﬂat screen tv. We all sat down and got comfortable because the club is all the way across town. Each of us had a ﬂute of champagne in our hand enjoying the tranquility until Iz decides to pull me up to the kareoke machine and turns it on.

"Ladies and Germs who's up for some KAREOKE?!" Iz screamed into the mic.

"Iz don't scream! Geez..." John said while cradling his ears.

"Sorry John any who Clary is gonna sing us a song of her choice." She said

"Thank you for pointing that out to me Captain Obvious!" I said to Izzy she turned a light shade of pink

"Sorry Clare." She hung her head.

"It's ﬁne Iz you meant well." I responded

" Anyway I will be singing a song but I will need help from you Isabelle." I declared

"Okay Clare." Iz responded but came over to where I was standing I whispered in her ear the name of the song then we put it on, on the machine: Wannabe- Spice Girls

(_Clary italic_s **Izzy Bold ****_Together Bold Italics_**)

**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, **

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha**.

_If you want my future forget my past_,

**If you wanna get with me better make it fast**,

_Now don't go wasting my precious time, _

**Get your act together we could be just ﬁne **

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**,

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_,

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha**.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**_ (gotta get with my friends)

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends,**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, **_

_**Taking is too easy, **_

_**but that's the way it is. **_

**What do you think about that now you know how I feel, **

_Say you can handle my love are you for real,_

**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try **

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**,

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_,

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha**.

_**If you wanna be my lover,**_

_**you gotta get with my friends **__(gotta get with my friends) _

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends, **_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an _

_Easy V doesn't come for free_, **she's a real lady**,

_and as for me you'll see, _

_Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**_ _(gotta get with my friends)_,

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends, **_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, **_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam **

_Slam your body down and wind it all around. _

**Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh)**.

_Slam your body down and wind it all around._

**Slam your body down zigazig ah **

_**If you wanna be my lover. **_

The song ended. Izzy and I took a bow and walked back to our seats. Then Jace got up and walked over to the machine. I'm being honest this surprises me. That's when he said something that made my jaw drop to the ﬂoor of the bus.

J- This song goes out to my date for tonight Clary.

John looks absolutely furious.

JM- When the Hell did this happen Clarissa? I told you not to date him!

C- This frickin' morning John when I was too hungover to care! But Jace has always been nice to me when YOU'RE not around!

Now I am furious.

JM- Clare you know he is a player and breaks girls hearts.

J- Uhh.. John?

JM- What Dickhead?!

J- Umm I ,made the move on Clary this morning in the kitchen. I've had a crush on her since grade 9.

C- Good now I know I can return the feelings

J- What? C- I've had a crush on Jace since grade ten but John was Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo protective of me I couldn't talk to you alone. Again JOHN is the reason why we couldn't date in the ﬁrst place.

Everyone turned to look at John who was looking everywhere but at us.

J- Anyways the song I will be singing is Perfect by Hedley.

How did he know Hedley is one of my favourite bands? He pushed a button on the wall and a latch opened up and down came an 88key keyboard. He turned on the piano and started playing the song.

_Falling a thousand feet per second,you still take me by surprise._

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes. _

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize _

_Its worse to ﬁnish then to start all over and never let it lie. _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on._

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong. _

_I'm not perfect but_

_I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start. _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

_Making every kind of silence, It takes a lot to realize Its worse to ﬁnish then to start all over and never let it lie._

_And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong. _

_I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start. _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_When you're caught in a lie, _

_and you've got nothing to hide,_

_ When you've got nowhere to run, _

_and you've got nothing inside. _

_It tears right through me, _

_you thought that you knew me, _

_you thought that you knew.. _

_I'm not perfect_

_but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start. _

_I'm not alive if _

_I'm lonely, so please don't leave. _

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect but _

_I keep trying cause that's what I said _

_I would do from the start. _

_I'm not alive if _

_I'm lonely, so please don't leave. _

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself? _

_Just myself? Myself? Just myself? _

_I'm not perfect, _

_but I keep trying_.

When Jace ﬁnished the song I had tears in my eyes because he has such a beautiful melodic voice and is amazing on the piano. I wiped away the tears threatening to spill and walked up to Jace and gave him a huge bone crushing love ﬁlled hug which he returned in seconds. Jace and I walked back to our seats next to each othe hand in hand. Next to walk up was Simon.

S- Hey guys I will be singing a song for my lovely and talented girlfriend Isabelle Lightwood. It' s called Stand up and Run by Billy Talent.

Again how in the name of Chris Rock do people know this because the people that have heard my playlist is Simon and Jace because we have the same tastes... Ohhh. I get it now.

_Oh I had a feeling Buried inside _

_Covered beneath a Blanket of pride _

_Oh I couldn't tell you_

_How my heart felt inside _

_In so little time _

_Stand up and run_

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run _

_Into my arms _

_Chasing the bright lights _

_This city got old _

_You walked out of my life _

_And into the cold It's hard to imagine that you'd_

_Never come home _

_Forever alone _

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run_

_Into my arms _

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run _

_Stand up and run_

_Stand up and run_

_Into my heart_

_Can't you see there is no logic to love? _

_And we're lost just like the stars up above _

_If I'd only known how you'd make me feel_

_I would kiss the ground that touches your heel_

_After all these years of being apart_

_Don't let reason try to tear us apart _

_If the compass breaks then follow your heart _

_And I hope it leads you right back into my arms _

_(Stand up and run) _

_And the time has past _

_(Stand up and run) _

_We'll still make it last _

_(Stand up and run) _

_And I hope this leads you right back into my arms _

_Oh into my arms_

_Oh I had a feeling _

_Buried inside _

Isabelle was crying tears of joy. She is a lucky girl to have a guy as wonderful as Simon. Simon was making his way back to his seat but Iz stopped him halfway there by wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him passionately. " AWWW!" Everyone cooed. I went up again because I saw a song up there I wanted to sing alone but I saw Wannabe ﬁrst so I thought I would do the song later.

C- I'm back Bitches

JM- Clare Language!

C- Sorry Johnny, anywho I dedicate this song to anyone who has loved me and hurt me this song is called Battleground, by Slash featuring Myles Kennedy and the Conspirators.

_One more shot across the bow _

_One more bullet through the heart _

_You've got me bleeding on the ground _

_I got you wounded in the dark _

_Why do we always take this way too far _

_Surrender tonight this time save tomorrow_

_Mama don't you let me down_

_The broken alliance _

_Leaves me so hollow_

_And wondering how_

_Did the bed that we made _

_Become our battleground _

_When the damage has been done_

_I know you hurt so don't pretend _

_Where we're used to making love_

_Now we're making war instead _

_Before it's too late_

_Lay your arms down let me in_

_Surrender tonight this time save tomorrow _

_Mama don't you let me down _

_This broken alliance_

_Leaves me so hollow _

_And wondering how_

_Did the bed that we made_

_Become our battleground_

_Just hold your ﬁre_

_Long enough to see This ain't how it's supposed to be _

_Once all that we've got is lost _

_The walls will fall _

_Please don't let them fall on me_

_Ohhhhh_

_(GUITAR SOLO OF DOOM *METAL FINGERS*)_

_I wanna lay you down Surrender all the sorrow (the sorrow) _

_Wanna lay you down Surrender till it's gone_

_I wanna lay you down Surrender to tomorrow (tomorrow) _

_Wanna lay you down Surrender till it's gone _

_Yeah _

_(Lalalas)_

_Just surrender till it's gone _

_Just surrender till it's gone _

_[Vocalizing] _

_(Lalalas)_

_I don't wanna ﬁght no more _

_Say [vocalizing] _

_I can feel it all there_

_I wanna tell right just then and there oh _

_Say yeah _

_Say yeah_

_I don't wanna ﬁght this battle anymore._

The song ended just as we pulled up to the club. We all thanked the bus driver and sauntered off towards the club Pandemonium


	6. Pandemonium Club FUN!

Chapter #6

_**AN: Look up the songs in the previous chapter if you haven't heard them they are some of my favourite songs including songs that have been mentioned in previous chapters. Also look up songs that are mentioned in the future chappies K? But not forgetting Everything About You - Ugly Kid Joe, 17 Crimes - AFI and Rocket - Def Leppard. Disclaimer. I don't own the TMI cast but I do own Jessie and the plot. Just to clear things up in Chappie 3 I meant you know how you can get tiny bottles of it's either Forty Creek or Bailey's it's those size bottles. ON WITH THE STORY! **_

We walk up to the bouncer who recognizes us immediatly since we are regulars in some sense and let's us in immediatly. Once inside we all felt at ease all the stress from the week and love lives is gone Simon and Isabelle make their way to the dance ﬂoor followed by Magnus and Alec. Helen, Aline, Jordan, Maia and John made their way towards the bar leaving Jace and I in the coat room at the enterance of the club.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I jumped out of my skin and sent my foot back and brought it behind their knee and sent them to the ﬂoor. A grunt of pain broke the silence of the room. I turn around not expecting the sight in front of me. Across the room is Jace hanging his coat but behind was something I was not expecting to see the rat bastard behind me was my ex- boyfriend: Raphael Santiago.

"Raphael is it anything of importance for you to disturb me on a date?" I asked my white hot rage seeping out in seconds.

"Clarissa I did not know you were on a date but with whom may I ask?"

He is so damn polite when he talks but why? It'so so Gosh Damn ANNOYING! Before I could respond Jace walks over and wraps his arm around my torso and pulls me into his side and kisses my temple then answers

"Me. The great Jace Herondale, that's who." He said smirking towards Raphael.

Raphael goes from the polite boy to the guy who will kill a person in seconds he springs at Jace and I. Since Jace and I take karate together with Alec and Izzy. We dodge and split directions so he just lands on the ground where Jace and I were just standing. He turns towards me and attempts to punch me in the jaw, but fails because I block its and slide in so I'm close enough that I can round house kick and he will get my knee in the stomach. Instead of kicking I strike close enough to his neck and bend him backward over my knee. Then Jace comes in and uses sparing skills only punching to the mask and hard contact.**(AN: Mask is face and in sparing you are only aloud to to the person and you aren't aloud to touch the face)** Since Jace is faster because of the heels I'm in he will use the faster and stronger techniques and I will use weaker yet faster strikes to distract him from the blows Jace is sending. But Raphael sends a blow to my stomach and tries to kick me but I catch his leg and pull it up over my head and Jace sweeps the other leg out from underneath him sending Raphael ﬂat on his back. I then step on his crotch and Jace steps on his stomach and we leave the coat room without a second glance aside from the look around to make sure their is no blood on the ﬂoor and coats.

In the main part of the club we see no sign of John around the bar until we look in the most well known make out corner in the Pandemonium club. John is with Kaelie Whitewillow his 'girlfriend' having a heated make out session. I threw up a little in my mouth and dragged Jace over to the bar. At the bar we see our favourite bartender Jamie even though he has the mouth of a sailor he is still hilarious. When we get up to the bar I say to Jamie. "Jamie can I get a Vex cooler and Jace will have a..." I said but stopped because I honestly have no clue What the Hell he wants. "Coors Light please." Jace ﬁnished my unﬁnished sentence. "John opened up a tab for you guys to pay at the end of tonight. Would you like me to put it on there?" He asked OMG Jamie knows me so well because I hate bringing my wallet in here so I leave it at home but bring my license, health card, debit card and a ton of spare 50s and 20s with me. "Sounds great thanks Jamie" I respond. "Here are your drinks and the cost is added to the tab" Jamie stated. "Thanks man" Jace said handing me my drink after returning the bottle opener. Jace and I make it to the dance ﬂoor and join the others.

Then the DJ stops the track and says into the mic "DJ Pow- Pow in the house!" She was interrupted by cheers of overly drunk people.

"Anyways tonight is our once a month kareoke contest! And here are the contestants: Kaelie Whitewillow, Matt Alanbourough, Stacy Carlsson,Izzy Lightwood and Clary Morgenstern. All contestants please make your way to the stage now." DJ Poala said She then continues when all of the contestants including me get on the stage.

" The order will be Kaelie, Matt, Izzy, Stacie and Clary. The audience will choose your song and since Clary over here is our defending champion you guys will have to try and steal her title away from her." The crowd gasps, DJ Poala continues "Let the game begin!"

Kaelie steps up to the microphone.

K- Hi everyone I'm Kaelie. I need a song from you guys.

Someone from the crowd screamed Let it Go from Frozen.

K- Oh-Okay. Here we Go...

_The snow blows white _

_On the mountain tonight _

_Not a foot print to be seen_

_ A kingdom of isolation _

_And it looks like_

_ I'm the queen _

_The wind is howling _

_Like this swirling storm _

_Inside_

_ Couldn't keep it in _

_Heaven knows _

_I tried _

_Don't let them in don't let them see _

_Be the good girl you always have to be _

_Conceal don't feel don't let them know _

_Well now they knowww_

Kaelie was off pitch and is singing lower then Idena Menzel which means she is eliminated. Everyone noticed this and booed Kaelie off the stage. Kaelie ran off the stage into John's arms and bawled her eyes out. It was cute seeing John comfort her. Until I see the look on his face. Next up was Matt.

Matt- Hey Y'all I'm Matt I'm visitin' my cousins from Texas. You may pick the song now.

Aline screams " Boot Scootin' Boogie Brook n' Dunn".

Normally I would have disagreed but this guy has it all the looks, the charm, the southern accent, damn if he can sing I'll be ﬂirtin' with him the rest of the night. Forget Jace too... He started singing his voice sounding exactly like my uncle Luke when he sings country. Which is pretty bad so Uncle Luke just plays guitar and Banjo while John and I sing. Matt was sadly booed off the stage. I mean he is just visiting from Texas. Even though he was booed off the stage he walked off the stage with his head held high which is good. Next up is Isabelle.

I- Hello clubbers of the Pandemonium I'm Izzy the best friend of our defending champ here Clary. So pick a song any song.

I take out my phone and I send a song to Jace for him to shout out.

J- Creep Radiohead! Sorry Iz Clary's idea!

I- Anywho since this is one of my favourite songs I'll sing it anyway.

_When you were here before _

_Couldn't look you in the eye _

_You're just like an angel _

_Your skin makes me cry _

_You ﬂoat like a feather_

_ In a beautiful world I wish I was special_

_ You're so fucking special_

_ But I'm a creep_

_ I'm a weirdo _

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here _

_I don't care if it hurts_

_ I wanna have control_

_ I want a perfect body_

_ I want a perfect soul_

_ I want you to notice _

_When I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep _

_I'm a weirdo_

_ What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here_

_ She's running out the door_

_ She's running out_

_ She run run run run..._

_ Run..._

_Whatever makes you happy _

_Whatever you want_

_ You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_ But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo _

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here _

_I don't belong here _

Izzy received a HUGE amount of applause for the bridge meaning she will be competing next to whoever is not eliminated. Next up was Stacie

Stacie- Hi my name is Stacie, you may pick a song.

Someone at random shouted out the name of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. This was her response

Stacie- Do you think I'm some metal head? No way in fricking hell! Another song please!

DJ- Sorry girl no can do you didn't know the ﬁrst song and you snapped at the crowd meaning you my friend are eliminated and will be banned from the club 'til you put that 'tude in check! Got it?

I was up next because of the bitch ﬁt Stacie just had I walk up to the mic

C- Hello my friends your Kareoke Queen is back to kill her next victim. No offence to my Best Friend over here Isabelle. We will always be BFFLAA ( Best Friends For Life And Later). Oh and if you go see our friends and siblings over there they have ﬂyers to the bands next gig. The band consists of and when I call your name get your ass on stage. On Drums we have my brother John, on bass we have Simon, on guitar we have myself, Jace and Izzy's brother Alec. I play lead and swap with Jace leaving Alec mainly on rhythmic. Finally vocals we have myself, Iz and Jordan alternating for lead and back up Aline and Helen. Anyway pick a song.

Once they got off stage Jace shouted the name of my favourite song 17 crimes by AFI!

_If you had a day, would you give me a moment?_

_Would you allow our play to leave_

_no bone unbroken?_

_Let's love, like 17._

_I'm in love with poisoning._

_Only bring your pretty, frightful gifts to me._

_Let's love, and kill like 17 now._

_If I weren't so cold,_

_we could unfreeze this moment._

_And as the world grow old,_

_We'll leave no heart unbroken._

_Let's love, like 17._

_I'm in love with poisoning._

_Only bring your pretty, frightful gifts to me._

_Let's love, and kill like 17 now._

_Tomorrow cannot be like this._

_And even though it's such a simple world,_

_tomorrow cannot be like this._

_Tomorrow they will take a stand._

_We'll leave no heart unbroken._

_Let's love, like 17._

_I'm in love, with poisoning._

_Only bring your pretty, frightful gifts to me_

_Let's love, and kill like 17 now._

_Let's love, like 17._

_I'm in love with your new screams._

_Only bring those pretty, frightful things to me._

_Let's love, and kill like 17 now._

_Let's run, and kill like 17 now._

_Let's love, and kill like 17._

When I ﬁnished the crowd went nuts bringing Iz up to where I was standing saying

C- Ladies and Gents how about a sneak peak of our next gig?

The crowd went KA-RAY-ZEE! So we pushed DJ Poala 's DJ stand out of the way revealing a drum kit with our band logo on it,'Throatie Coyote'. We all put on our coyote ear head band and tails as well as our guitars and bass. We have a set of covers since we are working on an album at the moment. Our set list consisted of:

Welcome to the Jungle - Gun's n' Roses

Everything About You - Ugly Kid Joe

17 Crimes - AFI

Battleground - Slash Ft Myles Kennedy and the conspirators

Creep - Radiohead

PerFect - Hedley

Sweating Bullets - Megadeth

Pour Some Sugar On Me - Def Leppard

Rocket - Def Leppard

Jukebox Hero- Foreigner

Jesus of Suburbia - Green Day

Big Bang theory theme - Barenaked Ladies

The band started the performance with ease and simplicity because we started the band when we were 13 and 14. During all the songs the crowd was on their feet having a blast whether it'd be dancing to an up beat song or swaying their arms above their head to the beat of a slow song. But when I sang Battleground at the high note the crowd went wild. They love our band. Our band is well known around town meaning we are well known by people ranging from kids to teenagers to adults to the elderly. Which was pretty cool because for a local band we had a huge fan base. We ﬁnish our set and the club explodes in applause we all come up to the front of the stage and take a bow. We descend the stage and make a b-line to the bar. We all grab another drink and snag a table. We all sat down and chatted about the performance.

JM- Here's to another successful gig * raises his beer*

We all clink drinks and guzzle them down.

C- This was probably the craziest the fans have been saying from experience because I signed three autographs took 23 selﬁes and got 32 cell phone numbers from both male and female.

J- Holy Shit! Can I see them for a sec?

C- Sure!

Jace tears the numbers up and puts them on the ﬂoor and stomps on them.

C- Thanks Jace you saved me the work. Phew!

J- You weren't going to call them?

I shake my head no.

J- Sweet! So Clary can I talk to you for a minute alone?

C- Sure we can go back to the coat room and we will text if Raphael and his goons show up again..

I- Wait. Raphael Santiago was here? What happened?

C- Jace and I were putting our coats away when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Since I could see their shadow I brought my foot around his knee and put him to the ground. I turned around noticing that the spawn of Satan himself was the one who was behind me. I told him I was on a date and he pulled the polite trigger and asked who itwas and Jace came up and answered before I could and Raphael sprung at us and we kicked his ass.

I- Cool let me know next time I'm gonna go all drummer on his butt.

J- I will text you and Alec after we ﬁnish our convo. K?

I/A- Okay

Jace and I squeeze through the crowd to the coat room. Once we got to the room Jace leaned up against the wall and motioned for me to stand next to him. I walked up and leaned against the wall by the corner of the room leaving at least 2ft between us. Jace closed the space which left me cornered and trapped between his arms. He brought his head down so it's next to my ear and I could feel his breath making it's way down my back. Jace surprises me with his next phrase.

"Clary..." His voice sounds very breathy. "You look amazing to night..." He stops looks at my face probably expecting me to giggle or do something extremely stupid like blush or try and seduce him... Yuck! He continues. "I hope your having fun tonight because I certainly am."

He ﬁnishes his sentence and crashes his lips to mine softly and full of desire, love and passion. Boy all that shiz together makes one hell of a kiss. Raphael never kissed me like that. After a few seconds the shock subsides and my hands wrap around his neck and interlock themselves in Jace's hair. Dang is it ever soft. I feel like Constance Sack in Rock of Ages when she has a heated make out with Stacie Jaxx in the bathroom. Jace pulled me ﬂush against him and deepened the kiss. He started tracing my lower lip with his tongue asking for enterance into my mouth. He doesn't get far because I need air so I pull away only my forehead touching his.

I look over his shoulder and see Raphael and his demons aka goons: Camille,Sebastian Avery, Jack, Jake and Liam. I pull my mouth closer to Jace's ear and whisper " Jace Satan's here!" My voice incredibly serious yet sarcasm is still noticeable. I had a pre-typed message ready for Iz and Alec. I sent it. They came running in seconds later. The night was action packed up until everything went black...


	7. Bus Ride!

**AN: Sorry It's taking so long with the updates. It's just I've just gotten back into the scheduled routine so I haven't made a lot of time to finish this chapter but I have been writing the chapter periodically throughout the X-Mas holidays and this past week. Don't expect them to be up once a week because I've gt homework, karate, projects and music so the only days i have of are Sunday and Monday so my week is CRAMPED I will try and get one up every week if not two weeks. Love YA'S!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Izzy - Tell Them **

**Me: What?**

**Izzy: Tell them or you have to come shopping with me and I get to cook dinner!**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS IF I DID ISABELLE WOULD BE A BETTER COOK!**

**Izzy- Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!**

**Me- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER#7**

I'm still concious and I wasn't hit. Maybe someone hit the light switch? I searched in my pockets for my phone which happens to be an iPhone 5S for the ﬂashlight. I turn on the ﬂashlight to see Raphael tripping over Jake's leg and falling into Camille who fell into Liam who face planted into the metal coat rack. We hear a thud. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I made my way to the door with Jace on my heels we leave the coat room to ﬁnd the club dead silent and pitch black. I ﬁnd the group still at the table only this time Kaelie is sitting in John's lap beurk! Not to long after Jace and I sit down Isabelle and Alec come back out with everyone of our coats in their hands.

I- Here guys I think we could go now and get wasted on the bus and get them to take us to like Manhattan or something since there is another club there that is all ages...

She whispered the sentence. We all got up and payed Jamie and left. We climbed onto the bus and the party continued. The bus wasn't too crowded but the mini bar was packed with drinks for everyone. Once everyone sat down we decided to play 'Never Have I Ever'.

JM- Ok If you have done the thing mentioned you take a swig of your drink the ﬁrst one out is the one who ﬁnishes their drink ﬁrst. The ﬁrst one out has to buy the ﬁrst round of drinks at the club. Got it?

A chorus of yes's and yeah's ran through the bus. We all put our coolers (Vex, Mike's Hard Lemonade etc) and beers on the table in front or beside us and started the game.

C- Never have I ever... Hm... Kissed a girl.

All the guys including Alec, Iz, Mags and I took a swig of our drinks. Everyone looked at Iz and I funny

I- It was a dare on confession's night last month.

C- The only girls I've kissed are Iz, Mom, Grams, Nan, and aunt Amatis and all of those aside from Iz and Grams that ONE time I've only kissed them on the cheek.

JM- I Remember that day vividly Because Grams did the same thing to me.

John and I shudder simultaneously at the thought of that day.

A- Okay Never have I ever... Hooked up with an ex. Kaelie and Jace take a sip of their drink.

Mags- Go Figure... Anyway never have I ever bathed in spaghetti.

Jace takes a sip of his beer. We all know this because all he wanted was for us to get him spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce for his 8th birthday.

J- Never Have I ever fed a duck a meat pie. *shudders*

John and I take a sip of our drinks and Jace screams Bloody Murder.

C- Just kidding! Or are we?

A devilish grin spreads across everyone but Jace's face.

JM- Never have I ever played tonsil tennis with one of their siblings friends in front of said sibling.

Alec and I take a sip of our drinks. Isabelle's jaw drops to the ﬂoor.

I- WHAT THE HELL?

C- It's a long story

I- I have time.

A- Another day Iz.

K- Never have I ever twerked in a onesie.

Jace and I took a sip of our drink.

M- Never have I ever dry humped a pole in Central Park

John took a sip of his beer. I turn to look at him grossed out.

JM- Long story. Just don't tell mom.

Ali- Never have I ever skinny dipped

Iz, Simon, Mags, Helen, Aline, Alec and I all took a sip of our drink

H- Never have I ever played D&D

Simon,John,Jordan,Jace,Maia,Iz,Alec,Aline,Helen and I all drank from our drinks

JK- Never have I ever gotten a tattoo Everyone but Kaelie drank.

I- Never have I ever twerked somewhere in public

Jace took his last sip.

J- Damn I guess I'm buying the ﬁrst round of drinks.

All- yup!

The rest of the ride was spent in silence after a Rock Paper Scissors Shoot to determine the order of who buys the drinks the order goes:

Jace, Simon, Maia, Kaelie, John, Alec, Izzy, Aline, Mags, Helen,Jordan and ﬁnally me. Apparently I'm the best at Rock Paper Scissors Shoot out of all of us. Although we are all extremely competitive. After a while I got up to get a drink from the mini bar when the bus swirved and everything went black.


End file.
